1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a face mask dispenser for efficiently storing such masks and which serially dispenses the masks in response to user demand. More particularly, it is concerned with a face mask dispenser comprising an elongated container and an apertured retainer disposed across one end of the container, with the retainer particularly constructed for serially dispensing the face masks presented to the retainer.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Particular types of dispensers are known and have enjoyed widespread use in serially dispensing such diverse items as paper cups, paper towels, facial tissue, etc. When the item to be dispensed is low cost and disposable, it is important to be able to dispense such items inexpensively without damage to the product. Most often, such dispensers have been concerned with items having a regular cross-section, which greatly simplifies the design and construction of the dispenser itself. For example, paper cups have a circular cross-section, which allows a dispenser to be easily designed and constructed.
Face masks, particularly disposable face masks, are being used more frequently in response to a recognition that inhalation of a large amount of particulates can be harmful to the health. Thus, people encountering a work environment in which a large number of particles are encountered in the air have found it helpful to use a face mask to protect against inhalation of such particles. For example, the user might wear a face mask when performing such tasks as farming field operations, woodworking, sweeping, or painting. While face masks have been designed which are helpful in such work conditions, it has heretofore been inconvenient to access such disposable face masks for use. Owing perhaps to the irregular cross-section of such disposable face masks, there has not been a convenient way to obtain such a face mask. That is, heretofore such masks have been shipped and stored in a box and accessed for use by unpacking the box. Thus, a significant advance in the art would be made if a compact dispenser of simple design were devised which serially dispensed a face mask in response to user demand.